


Black And Blue

by WishingOnWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Sam Winchester, Breeding Kink, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Hunter, Female Hunter Original Character, Hunters, Knot kink, Knotting, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Abuse, Omega Farm, Omega Heat, Omega Original Character, Omega Verse, Omege Breeding Farm, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse, Verbal Abuse, omega slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWinchesters/pseuds/WishingOnWinchesters
Summary: “Never seen a day where my body wasn’t black and blue.”——————————————————————Caileigh’s father had been abusing her for as long as she could remember. He’d been an alcoholic for even longer. He was very traditional and believed that Omega’s were only made for baring pups and pleasuring their Alphas. Since she was no good to him he thought she’d be his own personal space. And she had taught herself to suck it up and deal with until he threatened to send her to an Omega Breedings Farm. At only sixteen Caileigh James packed a bag and ran. She hasn’t seen her father since. Now she’s become a hunter, killing criminals that owned or worked for illegal Omega Slavery companies. When she meets Dean and Sam Winchester who suprisingly have the same job as her she joins their little family. Now she felt like just part of the gang. Nobody knows she’s an Omega, not even Sam and Dean, until her heat suppressants fail her.





	Black And Blue

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This work contains mentions of abuse! If this triggers you in any way please do not continue reading! 
> 
> Those of you who have decided to keep reading, please enjoy! <3

        David James startled awake to the sound of his eleven year old daughter screaming and crying. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his gun, and sprinted down the hall to her room. “Caileigh?! What’s wrong?!” He asked, throwing open the door and rushing in. His daughter lie in bed asleep, rolling around and withering in pain, tears and sweat rolling down her flushed skin. She was presenting. David saw red. His daughter, his Caileigh, is an Omega. In his eyes Omega’s were useless bitches. Only good for taking a knot and baring pups. Now Caileigh would be no good for him, unless he could possibly get some cash off her by selling her to some wealthy Alpha or a breeding company. He shook his head, letting out a frustrated exhale, before returning to his room. Leaving his daughter to suffer in pain instead of giving her any pain killers or an ice pack.

        Caileigh woke up the next morning confused. Her bed was soaked in sweat and slick and her pillow in tears. She was in an immense amount of pain and has no idea why. Suddenly she could smell her dad all the way from his room. He smelled of alchohol and smoke, it revolted her. She got out of bed despite the pain and grabbed all of her bed clothes, taking them to the laundry room and throwing them in the washer. She then headed bacon to her room and undressed, taking a quick shower to get the sweat and slick off of her. At the time she had no idea what slick was. Caileigh had presented early and hadn’t been taught about Omega biology yet. After fully dressing herself for the day she made her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself and father. 

        David came down about an hour later, drunk out of his mind. Thankfully Caileigh was used to this and already had a painkiller and a glass of water for him out in the table, she had taken one herself as well. “How are ya feeling, girl?” He asked, assuming his daughter knew what was going on. “What do you mean, sir?” The brunette child asked. “Well, you presented as an Omega last night.” He told her. Her big blue eyes widened, “What?! I’m an Omega!” She exclaimed. She was full of disappointment and fear. She had hoped she would of been at least a Beta. “Yeah, stupid kid! You’re useless to me. So until you become old enough to get an Alpha then you’ll be my own personally little slave. You’ll continue the chores you have as well as begin many more and you will do whatever I saw whenever I say it.” Her father had told her all about traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and how Omegas were seen. He had even shared a few horrible stories about Omegas with her. They were horny slut, weak bitches, useless runts, and those were just a few of the names he used for them. He had told her that Omega’s were good for nothing but baring pups, cleaning house, and pleasuring their Alpha. Caileigh did not have that planned for her future, to her it looked as if her life was over now. There was no way she’d ever get anywhere in life being an Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading :)


End file.
